Persona FIM
by Crossoverman564
Summary: FIRST STORY! Long summary short, Cross Between Persona 3, Persona 4 and My Little Pony. This will be a long story, (74 Chapters) so please if you like it, please follow it. I would really like for people to read and review.
1. Chapter 0

**A/N: This is my first story so please be nice with the reviews. Thanks**

Persona FIM

Book 1: The Journey

Chapter 0

The Shadow Night. Every night when the clock strikes midnight, a fog forms around a town. In the center of the fog, where it is thickest, a door appears. The door leads to the flip side of the town. Where everything that was in the original town is destroyed. This world is called the Shadow World. It is ruled by demons called shadows. Shadows take on many different forms and have many different powers. The shadows main goal is to cross over to our world and take it over. However, every ten years 13 people are chosen, nine fighters and four supporters', to defend the world from shadows and make sure stay where they belong. They fight with their own demons called Personas. Personas are helpful demons that obey there masters will. Personas and their masters fight against shadows and try to rid the world from them. For generations this has been going on, and never once did the chosen ones fail. Normal people are unaware of what goes on during this time. Because when the fog forms everyone that is awake is frozen in time, except for the chosen ones. Time also stands still for three hours and once the time is up the door and the fog disappear, like it never happened.

April 6th, 2011

Location: Shadow world

2 hours in

A boy came running up a street. He was wearing all black and had black shades on. This was his last year defending the world from the shadows. He started at the age of seven and is now 17 years old. He continued to run. He was running from the creator and leader of the Shadows, Nyx.

"_Damn it, I can't face this alone, he's too powerful. My entire team is dead and I can't do anything," _He thought and he ran.

He hid behind a building and started to catch his breath.

"Nightshade," yelled Nyx. "Come out here and fight me."

He knew he could not fight him. He knew that he could not win. He knew that the world would be destroyed. Or so he thought. As Nyx neared where Nightshade was hiding, a portal appeared in the sky. Nyx turned around and started to fly to the portal. As he went through the portal, Nightshades persona appeared. The name of his persona was Orpheus Telos. Nightshade knew that he had to follow Nyx. He grabbed a hold of Orpheus and Orpheus flew towards the portal.

"I don't know where we are going, but we have got to stop Nyx from destroying what's on the other side of that portal," Said nightshade.

They both went through the portal.

As they went though the portal, Orpheus disappeared and Nightshade passed out. Nightshade saw 12 creatures in his dream, most of them looked like ponies, one was a zebra and two where unicorns.

"_Could this mean that there is a new adventure ahead on the other side of this portal,"_ thought Nightshade.

He heard a voice in his head that confirmed his theory.

_Time never waits, _

_It delivers equally ant the same end_

_You who have been chosen to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be_

_You will be given ten years_

_To go forth without falter,_

_With your heart as your guide_

After that, Nightshade awoke. He saw the end of the portal and said, "OK, this is it. Time to save a new world from destruction."


	2. Info

Authors note:

Just so people know what is going on, this is a crossover between: Persona 3, Persona 4 and My Little Pony.

Here is a list of all the Main and Supporting Characters through out the story.

Here is how to read the list

Character name, There Arcana, There Persona, and there roll they play.

(If you want to know what the Arcana means or what there Persona looks like, There is a link to the Megami Tensei Wikia on my profile page. There the people that own persona.)

Main:

Nightshade, Fool, Orpheus Telos, Fighter

Twlight Sparkle, Fortune, Norn, Fighter

Rainbow Dash, Chariot, Thor, Fighter

Rarity, Lovers, Titania, Healer/Fighter

Fluttershy, Priestess, Juno, Support

Applejack, World, Izanagi-no-Okami, Fighter

Pinkie Pie, Star, Garuda, Fighter

Spitfire, Justice, Sarosha, Fighter

Spike, Moon, Seth, Fighter

Support:

Zecora, Hermit, none, Support/Healer

Princesses Celestia and Luna, Both Judgment, no persona's, Support

Princess Cadance, Empress, none, Support

Shining Armor, Emperor, none, Support


	3. Chapter 1: A New world

**A/N: Here it is the start of the story. Now i'm sorry if it is bad at the end or if it seems rushed. I finished this chapter up at midnight. So please read and review and enjoy.**

Persona: FIM

Book 1: The Journey

Chapter 1: A New World

April 7th, 2011

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

Nightshade awoke on a velvet couch. He looked around the room and saw where he was at. He was in the velvet room. The velvet room was a place that existed between dream and reality. Only those who singed the contract were allowed to enter. He sat up and he noticed something was wrong. He was not human anymore. He was and animal of some kind.

"Welcome to the velvet room," A man with a long nose said.

Nightshade looked at him, smiled and said, "Hello Igor."

Igor chuckled and said, "My, my. It seems that you have changed ever since you went through that portal."

Igor snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of Nightshade for him to see what he looked like. He looked like a pony. He had a Dark body, black and white mane, a black and white spiked tail. He also had wings and a horn.

"Great, so now what am I suppose to do now," He asked

The mirror disappeared and Igor said, "That is for you to decide. I would suggest though that you start where you wake up at. It seems some of the local ponies brought you to a nearby hospital when you fell. Time now marches on in your world. I should not keep you here any longer. When next we meet it will be on your own accord."

At that moment Nightshade closed his eyes and fell back asleep, to return to the real world.

April 8th, 2011

Location: Hospital

Time: Day

Nightshade awoke with a startle. He looked around the room he was in. He knew he was in the hospital. There was no one else in the room. He looked at the side table next to his bed. There was a book, a dagger, a note, a bag and a black cloak. He picked up the note and read it. It said,

_Hey, welcome to ponyville. My name is Twilight sparkle. I was one of the ponies to bring you to the hospital. The other two where Applejack and Rainbow dash. Applejack was the one who found you and she found us to help you up and get you to the hospital. You must be new here. So when you get the chance stop by my place. I'm in the big tree, or better known as the library. So when you get out, come by and say hello. _

_See you soon,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

He put down the note and put on the cloak and the bag, attached the dagger to him and used his mouth to put the book in his bag and he left.

April 8th, 2011

Location: Ponyville

Time: Day

Nightshade was walking through town looking around the place. Most ponies that he walked by either looked at him or just went on with their day. He looked around trying to find the Library. As he continued walking, he walked right into a pink pony. He fell over and when he got up he recognized the pink pony. It was one of the ponies from the vision when he was going through the portal to get there.

He walked up to her and said, "Hey, can you tell me who you are and how to get to the library."

She got up looked at him and screamed. She then dashed away. Nightshade looked as she ran and decided to not chase her. As he continued walking he found the library. He knocked on the door and a baby dragon answered.

"Can I help you," he asked

Nightshade nodded and said, "I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle."

At that moment a purple pony came to the door and smiled. "You must be the pony that we rescued," she said.

Nightshade nodded and walked inside the house. He saw a lot of balloons, treats candy and five other ponies in the room.

"Sorry for all of this," Twilight said. "Pinky pie gets out of hand with newcomers."

"That's quite alright," Nightshade responded. "Just never had a party thrown for me before."

Twilight looked at him and said, "Wow. Not even on your birthday."

He looked at her and said, "Nope. I was just a lonely pony."

Twlight smiled and said, "Well let me introduce you to everypony in the room."

April 8th, 2011

Location: Twilights House

Time: Night

As the day and party went on Nightshade got to know everypony in the room. Also he explained everything about the shadows and the Shadow Night and the Persona and arcana's. With every passing moment the clock drew closer to Midnight.

"So is all of this true or are you just crazy," Asked a blue Pegasus pony named Rainbow dash.

Nightshade nodded and said, "Yes, but if you don't believe me just wait ten seconds."

He looked at the clock and started counting down.

"10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0."

As the clock struck midnight the fog rolled in and nightshade knew, the fight was not over.

**A/N: FYI: My profile picture and the book cover is the design for Nightshade. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: From here on i will try to upload every week. Please Read and Review but be nice with the reviews.**

Persona FIM

Book 1: The Jourany

Chapter 2: A New Challenge

April 9th, 2011

Location: Twilights house

Time: The Shadow Hour

As Nightshade looked out the window, he saw the fog roll in. Everything went dark, and the six other ponies in the room all huddled together. Nightshade looked at them and said, "Do you belive me now?"

Applejack looked at him and said, "Wait, this is the Shadow hour?"

Nightshade nodded and said, "Yes. Every day at midnight, the fog rolls in and the door to the shadow realm opens. Speaking of which I've got to find it."

As Nightshade ran towards the door, Twilight stopped him and said, "Wait, you're going out there by yourself."

Nightshade looked at her and said, "You're welcome to come with. Who knows, maybe one of your will awaken your persona while you're in there."

Nightshade ran out the door, and everypony except Fluttershy followed. As they continued deeper into town, they saw the fog get thicker and thicker. As they reached the center of town, Rarity slammed her head into a door. "OUCH," she cried. They all ran over to her and Nightshade looked at what Rarity ran into.

He looked at Rarity and asked, "You OK?"

She nodded and Nightshade looked at what she ran into. It was the door to the Shadow World. Nightshade taped his horn into the door and it opened. "Only ponies with a persona can open this door," Nightshade said as he walked in. The rest of the group followed. And Fluttershy caught up and went with them.

April 9th, 2011

Location: Dark Ponyvile

Time: Shadow Hour

30 minutes in

Nightshade looked around and saw all of the buildings where destroyed and shadows where walking and flying around. As Nightshade and the rest of the group walked, Nightshade felt something coming up behind him. He looked up to see three shadows flying above him. The girls shrieked and ran away. Nightshade stood there and focused his energy. A blue circle with the persona symbol appeared around him. As he continued to focus his energy a card came down and placed itself right in front of his face. He looked up and saw the flying shadows coming at him. "Persona," He yelled. He card broke and Orpheus appeared.

"Orpheus, attack! Burn them to a crisp. AGI," Yelled Nightshade. Orpheus raised his hand and sent fire from it, burning and destroying the shadows. His persona disappeared and he looked around seeing no sign of the girls. "Damn it," he said as he ran deeper into ponyvile.

April 9th, 2011

Location: Dark Ponyvile

Time: Shadow Hour

2 hours in

Nightshade ran for two hours looking for any sign of the girls. He heard and explosion and ran towards it. When he got there he saw a dark unicorn and Twilight fighting a shadow. He ran up to them and was about to summon his persona, but he was zapped by a lightning bolt by the shadow. He passed out on the ground and the dark unicorn ran over to him. Twilight started to run over to him, when she was stopped by a pain in her head. She heard a voice in her head that said, "_Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou have opened tine eyes. Thou will now be able to summon the persona of the Fortune Arcana." _When the pain stopped she looked over at the shadow and focused her energy. As the persona circle came around her, she breathed in and said very quietly, "Persona." As the circle lit up a card came down and broke, reveling her persona; The Fortune persona, Norn. Twilight looked at the Shadow, smiled and said, "Bufu." Norn lifted up her hand and sent ice from it freezing and destroying the shadow. As her persona went away, she saw Nightshade stand up and smile. "Persona, now the power is yours," He said. As the other five ponies came up, they all looked at Twilight in shock of her new power. She smiled and said, "Persona. This power is now mine and I will use it to defeat all of the shadows."


	5. Chapter 3: A New Adventure

**A/N: This is a short chapter. But still enjoy. Please read the Authors note at the bottom of the page.**

Persona FIM

Book 1: The Jourany

Chapter 3: A New Adventure

April 9th, 2011

Location: Dark Ponyvile

Time: Shadow Hour

2 hours in

Everypony looked at Twilight with shock in their eyes, except Nightshade. Nightshade stood there with a smile on his face. He knew that this was the beginning of a new adventure. He stepped towards everypony and said, "Alright we got to go."

Everypony looked at Nightshade with a confused look on their face. The dark unicorn behind Nightshade asked, "Why?"

Nightshade turned to look at her and he blushed. He was never around females that much so seeing a beautiful one makes him blush. He said, "Because, the shadow world only stays open for three hours. We only have less than an hour to get back to the door." Everyponys faces lit up in shock and they all ran back in the direction they came.

April 9th, 2011

Location: Dark Ponyvile

Time: Shadow Hour

2 hours and 58 min. in

As time went on they where nearing the door they all came in. Nightshade kept track of time as he was in the Shadow World. Fighting the shadows for ten years, he learned to keep track of time. As they where nearing there destination Nightshade counted down the seconds.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

April 9th, 2011

Location: Ponyvile

Time: Night

The 8 ponies fell on the ground as the door closed. They made it out in time. Everypony got back on their feet and walked towards Twilights home. When they got there, they all sat down and looked at Twilight.

"Why do all keep looking at me," She asked.

"Where trying to figure out what you did back there," Said Rainbow Dash.

"That was persona," Said Nightshade. "You have awakened a power that will help you defeat the shadows. The type of persona you get depends on your Arcana. Your  
Arcana, Twilight is the Fortune. I can also tell the rest of you what your Arcana's are going to be."

They all nodded and Nightshade continued. "Applejack, your Arcana is going to be the World. Rarity, yours is going to be the Lovers. Rainbow, yours is the Chariot. Fluttershy, yours will be the Priestess. And Pinkie Pie, yours will be the Star."

Everypony looked at one another and nodded. "So now what," Asked Twilight.

Nightshade looked up and said, "Get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow."

**A/N: In the next chapter there will be some romance starting. So here are the relationships that where picked out for this story.**

**Nightshade x Princess Luna**

**Twilight x Rainbow Dash**

**Fluttershy x Rarity**

**This is just the start of them, there will be more to come. If you have any suggestions pleas tell me in the reviews or PM me.**


	6. Chapter 4: Rainbows Awakening

**A/N: Here is the weekly chapter. Enjoy**

Persona: FIM

Book 1: The Journey

Chapter 4: Rainbows Awakening

April 10th, 2011

Location: Ponyvile

Time: Day

As Nightshade walked through ponyvile he kept thinking to himself, _"Who was that strange unicorn that was in the Shadow World with us? And why are we going to Canterlot?" _When he got to Twilight's house he saw a note on the door. It said, "We already went to the train station meet us there." Nightshade put the note down and ran towards the station. When he got there Everypony but Rainbow was there.

"Where's Rainbow," asked Nightshade.

Twilight turned to him and said, "Hi Nightshade. We where waiting for you. Rainbow said that she would not be able to make it today. Well let's go. We can't keep the princess waiting."

Nightshade nodded and they all boarded the train.

April 10th, 2011

Location: Canterlot

Time: Afternoon

When they all arrived they Walked up to the castle. When they got in to the throne room, the Princess was waiting there for them.

"Welcome everypony," Celestia said.

Everypony bowed and two more Alicorns came out. Celestia waved Nightshade forward and introduced the other two ponies.

"This is Princess Cadance," she said pointing to the Alicorn to her right. "And this is my sister, Princess Luna," she said pointing to the Alicorn to her left. Nightshade turned and looked at Princess Luna.

"So you're the princess I saw in the Shadow World," Nightshade said.

"Is this the one, sister," asked Celestia.

Luna nodded and the both turned to Nightshade.

"We where hoping you could tell us what that world is that appears every night," asked Luna.

"Very well I will start from the beginning," Said Nightshade.

After a hour long explanation by Nightshade, All three princesses knew everything about the Shadow Hour, the Shadow World and the Arcanas and Personas.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in," Said Cadance.

At that moment the throne room doors swung open and a White Unicorn and a Gold Pegasus came in.

"Shining, what's wrong," asked Candance.

"I'll tell you what's wrong; we can't find Rainbow dash anywhere," Said the white unicorn."

Shining looked towards and said, "Who's that?"

Nightshade walked forward and said, "I am Nightshade. Who are you?"

Shining walked forward and said, "I am Prince Shining Armor. And Husband to Candance."

The Gold Pegasus said, "I am Spitfire, The captain of the Wonderbolts. That's also why where here. Rainbow dash graduated from the Wonderbolts academy and was supposed to appear for her first day of training this morning, but never showed. I asked shining and he said we should come here to ask if any of you have seen her."

Twilight stepped forward and said, "She did not come with us. She said that she was going to leave late last night to get to the Wonderbolts stadium by sunrise."

Nightshade stepped forward and said, "The Shadow World. She may have gotten sucked into the world of shadows last night and never knew. She may still be there. We should go tonight."

Everypony nodded, except for Spitfire and Shining. Nightshade looked at them and said, "I will explain everything to you two."

April 11th, 2011

Location: Dark Canterlot

Time: The Shadow Hour

When they arrived in the Shadow world, the princesses, Shining and Spitfire where shocked.

Nightshade turned to spitfire and asked, "Which way to the wonderbolts stadium?"

Spitfire pointed north and said, "That way."

Everypony ran in that direction.

When they got there, they saw a Pegasus flying around the stadium doing tricks. The Pegasus landed and said, "Welcome to the show." When she came into view, everypony gasped. It was Rainbow dash. She started laughing with a demonic evil laugh.

She turned to us and said, "Let's welcome our guest of honor, Rainbow dash."

A cloud of smoke appeared and another rainbow dash appeared on the ground.

Everypony gasped once again. "How can there be two Rainbow Dash's," Asked Pinkie Pie.

"There is not two. There is only one. The evil one is Rainbow's shadow form," Said Nightshade.

As the good rainbow dash got up, she saw everypony and gasped. She then looked at her other self and said, "Stay away from me imposter."

The evil dash laughed and said, "Why do you want me to leave. After all I am you and you are me."

"No that's wrong, you can't be me," Said the good dash.

"I am you; I am your true feelings. All I want to be is the best their ever was. But I can't do that without the support of my friends. All they do is just weigh me down. They tell me I am good, but I know behind my back, there just laughing at my face."

The good dash started crying. "You're wrong," She yelled.

"And what about that beautiful Twilight; how can I ever tell her I love her. She has her eyes set on Flash Sentry pony. So how can I love her when she loves somepony else," said the dark Dash.

Twilight gasped and rainbow looked at her with a sad face. "It's not true, it's…," She said with out completing her sentence.

The dark Dash stepped forward and said, "It's about time you admitted your true feelings. You're me and I am you."

Rainbow dash stood up and Nightshade yelled, "Don't say it."

"YOU ARE NOT ME," Yelled Rainbow dash.

Darkens surrounded the evil Dash and she started laughing. "That's right denying me. Prove that you're right, your always have." She started transforming into a larger, bigger and darker form of Rainbow. When the transformation was complete she said, "I am a shadow of your true inner self."

Everypony gasped and Nightshade started summoning his persona. "Come forth, Orpheus Telos." As the persona was summoned, Twilight did the same. "Let time go on and let the battle commence, come forth Norn," Said Twilight as she summoned her persona.

"Let the fire rain down to burn thy enemies, AGI," Said Nightshade as Orpheus started shooting fire at the Shadow.

"Let the wind blow and let thy enemies fall, Garu," Said Twilight as Norn started to make a wind tornado at the shadow.

As their two abilities combined, it created a fire tornado, and was blowing at the Shadow.

Everypony started to cheer at the attack. The attack disappeared; the shadow was still in tack.

"Not even a scratch," Said Spitfire.

"The more Rainbow Dash denies her true self; the stronger it is," Said Nightshade.

Rainbow dash was lying on the ground, crying and talking quietly to her self. "Is this really how I feel? Is this rally me? Yes, I do love Twilight, but how can I tell her. But it can't be true, can it?"

Nightshade looked at Rainbow and said, "So what if it is true? It does not change who you really are."

Rainbow looked at Nightshade and then Twilight. She stood up and walked to her shadow self. Rainbow looked up at her and yelled, "It's true."

"WHAT," Yelled the shadow?

"Everything that you said is true, I do love Twilight and I do think that they weigh me down at times. But I also know that they care for me."

"SHUT UP, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING," Yelled the shadow.

Nightshade looked up and saw the shadow getting weaker. "Alright Orpheus Telos, I call upon the gods to aid me in my victory. Let the light rain down upon thy enemies, Morning star," Said Nightshade as a beam of light came down from the sky and blew up the shadow form of Rainbow Dash.

A dark cloud appeared around the shadow and it returned to normal size. Rainbow walked up to it and said, "You are me and I am you." The shadow smiled and nodded. A white light appeared and the shadow transformed into a persona with a hammer, armor and a white beard. The persona disappeared and turned into a card. The card floated down and went into Rainbow Dash's heart. She turned to Nightshade and asked, "Was that my persona?"

Nightshade nodded and said, "The Chariot Arcana persona, Thor, the god of thunder."

Rainbow smiled and then passed out.

"Rainbow," Yelled Twilight as she ran up to her.

"Don't worry," Said Nightshade. "She is just tired, let's go back."

Everypony nodded, Twilight picked up Rainbow and they all went back to Canterlot Castle.

April 11th, 2011

Location: Canterlot

Time: Day

Luna and Celestia came up to nightshade and Celestia asked, "Is Rainbow Dash alright?"

Nightshade nodded and said, "She is still resting and Twilight is by her side."

"So what are you going to do now," asked Luna.

"I'm going to find the last support pony for the team, so all of us can finally start on the true mission, Finding and destroying Nyx."

**A/N: Please review, but no Flames. All Bad Reviews will be removed.**


End file.
